A Snake in Humans Clothing
|NextChapterEp = }} 'Synopsis' This session starts just after Fate cries out at the sight of Ms. Crows mangled dead body. Fate and Wendy rush to the body as Gwyneth says "Oh children, do come in..", and motions for one of the men to unbar the door. As Wendy goes through Ms. Crows pockets and takes her notepad, Fate yells "You'll pay for this!" and fires his crossbow at Gwyneth but misses, hitting a man to the side of her. Though the man was hit with a bolt he is unresponsive and doesn't make a sound. With a chuckle she snaps her fingers and the rest of the men slump to the floor seemingly unconscious. Seeing this from the other door Dain runs into the room and tries to charm her to bring the confrontation to a peaceful conclusion. Unfortunately after running her tongue over her lips and seeming to taste the air, she looks back at Dain, unaffected by the spell. Having a similar idea to try and incapacitate her Dalius enters and tries to cast sleep. This unfortunately has no more effect on her than charming her. Gwyneth speaks up saying "What curious children, I have never encountered anything like you all before. The other put up more of a fightReferencing the murder of Ms. Crow. .. But I keep hearing this word.... what is a Vanquisher?" Entering the common room Rocko shoots her in the knee with a crossbow. Using his Fae-Sight Dalius is able to see fae energy leaking from the wounds. Snapping her fingers again, the men on the floor start to convulse and scream, and from down the hall Barney also lets out a scream causing Rocko to run back to see if he is ok. Arriving back in the room where we left Barney, Rocko finds him screaming and clawing at his own neck. After a few more attacks against Gwyneth some of the men on the floor start to foam at the mouth and then start to pull at their heads and rip them from their own bodies. Seeing this, Dain decides that a more direct approach is needed and turns himself into a giant toad and leaps at Gwyneth biting her hand. As Gwyneth pulls her hand out of Dains mouth the skin is fully removed, exposing a hand covered in scales. As she moves back to stand up on the bar Gwyneth comments "It's a shame... She made such a nice coat.", and with that she peels off the remainder of her skin showing that she is not Gwyneth after all! Beneath the disguise is a golden scaled female body, naked from the waist up, the body of a snake from the waist down, and a bony growth on her head. As this happens the severed heads split open and sprout wings, take to the air, and attack! Rocko being the only one in the room with Barney has to fight his head on his own. Luckily he is able to wrap it in a blanket and shove it into his bag of holding. As the rest of the group continues fighting in the common room, some of the attacks have started a small fire. Two of the flying heads each grab an arm of the Bad Snake Lady and lift her into the air, flying her away while the rest stay behind to head of pursuit. By the time the group finishes them off the flames from the fire are starting to grow. The group all start to make their way out of the Inn, Wendy grabs a bottle of whiskey and runs to the barn to let the animals out so they do not get burned and finds Joren dead, hanging from a meat hook. Dain first grabs the money from the cash register, intending to get the money to Cornelius so he at least has something left, and then looks the bodies of the dead men on the floor. Fate who had remained outside the window firing into the Inn, makes his way over to the body of Ms. Crow. The rest of the group make their way out through the guest room entrance hearing a sound as the run by the rooms. Checking on the noise they find Asher gagged and bound in the corner of his room with bite marks on him. They untie him, heal him, and assist him out of the Inn. Outside Wendy helps Fate carry the body of Ms. Crow out of range of the fire. As the group is outside fire brigade arrives as the Inn burns to the ground. 'Featured Characters' 'Player Characters' *Dain Sarkas *Fate Silver *Dalius *Wendy *Xand *Rocko 'New' * Bad Snake Lady 'Returning' * Asher Green * Barney Hightower * Gwyneth Burgess (used as disguise) * Ms. Crow (body only) * Joren (body only) Footnotes